


Trying to get your soulmate back isn't as easy as everyone thought it would be

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Blaine trying to get Kurt back, who's living his life on. </p>
<p>Starting with after the fake-elevator-kiss, when Blaine comes to talk with Kurt who's trying to live his life on.</p>
<p>[endgame uncertain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to get your soulmate back isn't as easy as everyone thought it would be

"Kurt, so, uh, I have something to talk to you about," Blaine said, sitting across from Kurt at the Lima bean. He's already thought about this - he's broken up with Dave immediately after he kissed with Kurt in the elevator; he felt sparks, real sparks, fireworks, which he lacked with Dave.

Why did he even break up with Kurt, the love of his life?

"Mhm," Kurt hummed softly in response, taking a sip of his coffee before looking up at Blaine with those beautiful blue eyes for him, and Blaine was slightly taken back with how beautiful his soon-to-be-boyfriend-again looked. His skin was clear, so much like porcelain that Blaine yearned to touch his cheek. His hair was styled up without a single strand out of place, and his clothing, as always, was on point. "What do you want to talk about? I have to get going in half an hour." 

"What?" Blaine's mouth dropped open as Kurt said that. "But we scheduled this-"

"Well, yes, but I'm meeting up with someone." Kurt smiled dreamily, but Blaine brushed it off. He's probably talking about Rachel or whoever. 

Not a potential love interest. Nope. 

"Anyways." Blaine said, taking a deep breath. You can do this, Blaine. You can get the love of your life. "I've been thinking about me and you, about us, about this." He motioned between the two of them and Kurt nodded, leaning forward curiously. 

"Oh." 

"Yes." Blaine took a sip of his coffee to give him thinking time. "I even broke up with Dave."

"I hope you're not going to ask me out using your glee club as you did before with the GAP employee - Jeremiah, was his name?" Kurt laughed slightly as Blaine nodded.

"Well, I, uh, want you back." Blaine replied, and Kurt's eyebrows went up.

"Oh. Do you?" Kurt asked, looking down before laughing dryly. "Blaine, I don't think you've thought this through-"

"I have, Kurt." Blaine insisted. "I really think you should give me a second chance - I'm giving you a second chance right now." 

"I'm just going to ignore the second part of what you said, alright?" Kurt said, shaking his head. "A second chance? This would be your third chance. After all, you cheated on me, don't you remember?" 

"But-" 

"Besides, I've met someone." Kurt interrupted before Blaine can finish his sentence. "He asked me out before the whole elevator event, and he's willing to wait for me to give my answer; which I did. I agreed, Blaine." 

"But, didn't you feel the - the sparks?" Blaine asked desperately. "They were there, Kurt. They were!" 

"Maybe they were. For you." Kurt shrugged. "We don't work out, Blaine. We've been together twice - and lived in the same house twice, and it didn't work out twice." 

"Three could be our lucky number!" 

"I don't want to keep running after my first love, Blaine." Kurt replied. "I love you - as a friend." 

"Thank God, 'cause I was worried about competition," Someone said as he slid into the seat next to Kurt, throwing an arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "Long time, no see, Blaine." 

"S - Sebastian?" Blaine managed, watching the two in front of him. "But - when?"

"I interrupted his boring like shit speed dating." Sebastian shrugged, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "What? It was boring." 

"It was." Kurt nodded his head in agreement. 

"Sorry I'm a little early, by the way." Sebastian said, leaning back in his chair as Blaine was still dumbstruck staring at them. "Didn't have anything to do."

"Wait. What is going on? Didn't you guys hate each other?" Blaine asked finally. 

"Didn't you hate Dick - or maybe his name was Dave, but it's the same thing, 'cause he's a dick." Sebastian answered for Kurt. 

"Oh!" Kurt interrupted. "We should get going, 'Bas. Sorry, Blaine."

"It's fine." Blaine muttered, looking down as Kurt pushed Sebastian out of his chair, laughing. He watched them as Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up, as Kurt sneaked in a kiss as they walked out of the coffee shop;

He watched as he lost the love of his life.


End file.
